Change
by CountingCrows
Summary: My version of Lloyd and Sheena's exsphere journey taking place right after the game. Updates often! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd knelt in front of his mother's headstone, rereading the words carved into it just as he had every other time in his life when he felt he needed to be near his mother.

"Mom...Dad left. That was okay, wasn't it? For me to let him go..it was okay, right?" He didn't know what was right anymore. All these decisions he was forced to make, not knowing which was the "right" choice, made him feel troubled. He knew he would always be asking himself what if he decided to go with his real father.

"Lloyd..", Lloyd felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to go with him, didn't you?"

He looked up to see the face of Dirk, his adoptive father, concerned about his boy's sadness.

"No," Lloyd answered, "I have my own path to follow and Dad has his. Besides, I have a Dad here already!"

"I see. Then I won't say anymore," Dirk replied. He was enourmously proud of his son even though he did not show it. Lloyd could see the pride and happiness swelling in his eyes.

Lloyd placed the sword he was holding at his side in front of his mother's grave. "Mom, I'll leave Dad's sword here beside you."

In a way, he felt lighter and at peace. He knew his mother was as well.  
Putting his hand on the headstone, he got to his feet and announced, "Well, I'm off"  
He hugged his father and gave one last look back towards his mother's resting place before he turned and stepped forward. Walked towards a new step in his life and a new journey of adventure that he was eager to explore.

He felt unsure of his future now that everything had ended. The world was saved. Yet he knew he would miss the way things were. The friendship and all the times shared together would only be but memories, yet he held on to them dearly. All his friends would go on living their lives and so would he, although he already longed for their companionship. His exsphere expedition partner, Sheena, fiddled with the bow around her waist, standing on the small, wooden bridge at the end of the yard. She smiled and waved to Lloyd. Lloyd's mood brightened and he knew everything would be all right.

Lloyd and Sheena arrived in Mizuho later that day with weather so hot the village could have been mistaken for a desert.  
Sheena had insisted they visit her home village before they start their trip because she had some things to do, which was all she had cared to explain to Lloyd.

Sheena walked ahead of Lloyd who was panting behind, dripping with sweat.

"Where can I get a cool drink in this place?", wondered Lloyd. The only answer he got was Sheena's finger pointing in the direction of a run-down merchant stand in the heart of the village.

"I'll be back soon," Sheena said before she trailed off, leaving Lloyd to find his own refreshments.

"Take your time," he muttered.

He trudged over to the stand that sold a wide variety of stuff, from food and drinks to weapons and clothes. The man standing behind the counter was attired in the traditional Mizuho ninja outfit which prevented Lloyd from seeing his or her face. "A cold glass of lemonade, please," Lloyd asked.

"No lemonade," came the male-sounding reply, "only this."

He poured a redish liquid into a cup and handed it to Lloyd. He gulped it down and was surprised at how refreshing it was. It was loads better than any lemonade or other drink he knew of.

Before Lloyd knew what was going on, a sharp object poked him in the small of his back and his left arm was twisted behind him. He let out a surprised yell and dropped the cup he was drinking from. The cup landed on the ground with a thud and the contents spilled on the ground.

An angry voice whispered in his ear, "stay away from Sheena, or this will be the last time you ever come here." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not putting the disclaimer on the first page of the story. Here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's awesome characters.

Sheena knocked and entered the door into Chief Igaguri's small cabin. Her grandfather looked up from the book he was reading and beamed at her arrival.

"Ah, Sheena! It is good to see your face as always."

"Thanks, Grandpa." She gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Are you sure you still want to go ahead with this? We could always use your help in the move to Sylvarant."

"I wish I could stay and help, I really do. But mea and Lloyd have a path to follow."

"I understand," he nodded accordingly, "you are a grown woman now, sometimes I forget that."

"Oh, Grandpa," she replied, "you know I'll always come back. I could never leave this place for good. No matter what."

Sheena's grandfather smiled, "well, you know someday you are going to be Chief of this village once I pass on. I am getting old."

"Grandpa!", she said sternly, "don't say things like that."

"But, it's true. One day I will pass all this on to you and that day will be my proudest."

A knock came at the door and Sheena's grandpa allowed the visito to enter. Appearing was Orochi, skilled ninja and Sheena's good friend.

"Sheena!" he exclaimed, "Have you come to help us move?"

"No, Orochi, I won't be staying long."

"So you are still going with Lloyd to find exspheres, I assume.

Of course, she thought, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Yes," Sheena said, "that is my plan."

"And I encourage you to do what you think is right, but I think you should know that there are people who think you should be here in your village, not galavanting with some boy they feel you have become too attached to."

Sheena was hurt a little by the comment.

"I'm doing what I think is right," Sheena said angrily, "not because I'm _too attached. _Besides, it's not like we're...together." Sheena quickly shut her mouth, hoping that what she said didn't sound too affectionate towards Lloyd. Maybe to the people it looked like they were going on a big romantic trip together, but that was certainly the last thing it was supposed to be. Come on, it's dumb Lloyd. When was the last time he was serious about something, especially something like that?

Sheena chuckled to herself. She found it ridiculous how people could assume such things.

----------------------------

Pain shot through Lloyd's back as the object pierced into his spine. Lloyd shot his elbow from his free arm backwards, catching the threat speaker in the stomach causing him to emit a loud 'oomph'. Lloyd was freed from his grasp and he whirled around to meet his attacker, drawing his twin swords.

To his surprise, his would-be attacker was dressed in the traditional Mizuhoan ninja clothing, meaning that he must be a native of the village. So why would he threaten him? The ninja was no bigger than Lloyd and appeared young from what Lloyd could see of his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd demanded, still rubbing the spot where the ninja had held the object, a small ninja's dagger that the assaulter now clutched in his right hand.

The assailant only muttered his threat again. "Stay away from Sheena."

"Why should I? Who do you think you are?", Lloyd commanded an answer, grasping his swords, ready to swing in provoked again.

A few villagers minding their own business, now stared intently at the unfolding scene, paused in their errands.

The angry ninja yelled at Lloyd, "We do not want you around Sheena. She belongs in this village and you will not take her away from us! One day, she will become Chief and we do not want her throwing it away for someone like you, who is not of our culture."

"What? I'm not-"

"We ask you to leave here and do not drag Sheena with you. She has been through enough danger and we were so fearful that we would lose her and now she is here to stay and become the next Chief."

Lloyd was confused. Take her away from them? Why would he want to do that?

"Just because I'm not from here, doesn't mean me and Sheena can't be good friends."

"Hah. Your friendship has almost gotten Sheena killed countless times. And just because Mithos is gone, doesn't mean the world is a safer place. We won't let her leave."

"Why should Sheena have to listen to you?", Lloyd retorted.

"You ignorant foreigner-", the ninja had gotten fed up with Lloyd's attitude towards him. He looked ready to charge at Lloyd like an angry monster intent on killing.

"Kugiyama!", a shout pierced through the air, "get away from him right now!"

The surrounding people, including Lloyd and the ninja, looked to see where the shout came from. The crowd parted as Sheena came striding through, her blue bow flowing begind her and a furious look on her face.

"Kugiyama, what the hell are you doing?", she demanded of the surprised ninja.

Kugiyama lowered his dagger and seemed to be frightened at Sheena's outburst. He took a step back as Sheena came stomping towards him.

"You have no right to tell him or me what to do," she exploded, "if you think you can threaten Lloyd and not have to deal with me, then you're in for a world of hurt."

"B-but, Sheena-", Kugiyama tried to explain himself but Sheena wouldn't hear any of it.

Lloyd enjoyed watching Sheena when she got angry. Sometimes he would irritate her just to see her get mad, the look she gives is priceless. Lloyd chuckled to himself watching her defend him. Plus, she was so cute when she was furious.

"Enough. My mind is made up. I am leaving tomorrow," she looked at Lloyd, "Come on, let's go." Sheena turned and walked through the barrage of bewildered looks and Lloyd followed.

------------------

Lloyd lay on the bed in the cabin he was staying in, staring up at the ceiling. He had remained there most of the day, mainly to avoid anymore angry Mizuhoans. Weren't all Mizuho people supposed to be peaceful? Well, other than Sheena's nemesis, Kuchinawa, of course.

A knock came at the door and Lloyd got up as Sheena entered the room. She came and sat on the bed beside him.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry about what happened today. It's just there are a few who don't want me to leave and they are worried for my safety. They aren't bad people, they mean well."

Lloyd let out a laugh. "And I'm sure the guy who tried to kill me just 'meant well' too."

"He wasn't going to kill you," she frowned at him, "he's just a little...protective."

"Protective of what? You? Why would he need to protect you?", Lloyd wondered. "And why did he tell me to stay away from you and not take you away from them? What does that mean?"

Sheena stood up. "It's complicated, Lloyd. Just forget about it." She didn't want to have to explain it to him.

"Anyways, we should leave tomorrow morning," she said as she turned towards the door. "Good night, Lloyd."

"Good night, Sheena."

She left the room, leaving Lloyd by himself to puzzle together what Kugiyama had said.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Tales of Symphonia is copyright to Namco.

After having an early breakfast with Chief Igaguri, Sheena and Lloyd said their goodbyes to Sheena's grandfather and left Mizuho unnoticed by a single stirring soul, such is how Lloyd had preferred.

Carrying light packs - a first-aid kit, drinking water, lunch - they exited Mizuho's gates.

"Promise me that we will come back after a while to help them move, ok Lloyd?", Sheena asked as they left the still village in the patch of forest that it hid in, concealed from the rest of the world.

"All right, " Lloyd complied, "I promise. So, shall we be going?"

"Certainly," replied Sheena, smiling, enthusiastic about starting their trip together, not caring what some people though. This is what she would rather be doing than anything else.

The tall, looming trees of Gaoracchia Forest reached towards the sky like dark towers of a hellish city blotting out the sun.

Lloyd and Sheena approached the ominous, foreboding wall of foliage, apprehensive about entering, their memories still vivid of the terrors witnessed during their previous excursion.

"Why couldn't we have used a Rheiard?", Lloyd complained, wishing that he could just fly over this undesirable maze. Having had this same argument before coming to Mizuho, Sheena argued that walking would be much more enjoyable, giving them a chance to witness up-close the beauty of the new world by letting them 'stop and smell the roses'. Gaoracchia Forest, however, was a rose Lloyd would rather not stop and smell.

Grumbling, Lloyd kept up to Sheena, agreeing to himself that after this journey he will have walked enough for an entire lifetime.

---------------------------

After traveling for hours with limited light, Lloyd and Sheena were overjoyed to finally get out of the dark, gloomy forest and bask in the warm light of the sun.

They decided to stay the night in the small town of Sybak, where they ordered a meal at a pleasant, little cafe.

Lloyd and Sheena sat at a table and gave their orders to a kind, young waitress. Lloyd groaned as he was finally able to rest his weary feet.

"So, Sheena", Lloyd spoke, "where does Mizuho plan on moving to in Sylvarant?"

"Well," she began,"they found an excellent region in the mountain range east of Iselia. There's a clearing up there, a perfect spot for our village."

"Near the Linkite tree we planted."

"Yeah, that's the spot."

"So, that means your going to be close to us," Lloyd said excitedly.

"Yeah," Sheena flashed a grin,"it's wonderful. Looks like we'll be close together."

"After our journey, we can visit each other whenever we want," Lloyd brightened at this idea. Lloyd couldn't keep his happiness hidden at the thought of never being too far away from Sheena. It comforted him.

Sheena shared the same feelings. She knew she was disheartened about having to go back to Mizuho and leave her friends.

Going on this journey with Lloyd had been an opportunity to postpone having to say goodbye to him, which she wouldn't be able to do easily, after all they've been through together. She wasn't ready to return to her isolated culture, not yet, and a part of her wasn't sure she ever could go back and leave her friends.

The waitress set their dishes in front of them. Lloyd stared hungrily at his plate of food, ready to chow down. He looked up and uttered a thank you, but when he did, something caught his eye. Someone, rather.

When the waitress moved out of his view, he got a clear sight of the person that grabbed his attention. He sat at the opposite end of the cafe, with his back turned towards Lloyd. There was no mistaking the auburn red hair and the black with purple trim cloak. It couldn't be, but yet there was no denying it. He wasn't gone, after all.

Lloyd leaped out of his seat. "Kratos!", he shouted.

Sheena gazed up at him, fork halfway to her mouth. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd bounded across the cafe, weaving through the tables and chairs. He grabbed the auburn-haired man by the shoulder.

"Kratos! I can't believe you came -."

It wasn't Kratos. The man looked up at Lloyd with a face that didn't resemble his father, whatsoever.

"Can I help you?", the man asked.

Lloyd took a step back astonished, quickly taking his hand off the man's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed to stammer, "I thought you were someone I knew."

Embarrased at his misperception, Lloyd turned back to his table.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? No, he was absolutely positive it had been his father. He was _so _sure.

Lloyd sat back down at his seat, looking dejected.

Sheena could see the sadness fill his eyes. She reached out a hand and touched his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Lloyd, anyone could have made the same mistake."

Lloyd looked down at his untouched meal, forgetting that he was hungry.

"I thought it was him, Sheena," he said dismally, "I really thought he had come back."

"Lloyd..."

Sheena couldn't think of anything to say to console him. She knew words couldn't help bring someone back, no matter how hard you wished.

"It'll be all right, Lloyd." She hated seeing him like this.

"I know, " he spoke, "but he's like a piece of me that I can't quite let go of."

After paying for their room at a quaint, homely inn, Lloyd and Sheena trudged up the stairs to rest for the night. Lloyd plopped down on the bed, while Sheena took comfort on the one on the opposite side of the room.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now," Lloyd wondered aloud.

"I bet they are all trying to get used to everything. Especially not having everyone around anymore," said Sheena.

"Yeah, it's still kinda weird."

"But there's still you around, so it's okay." Sheena gave him a quick grin.

"Heh," Lloyd blushed, "it's good having you around too, Sheena."

Sheena couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She looked away, trying to hide it.

"Well, goodnight," he said as he switched off the lamp and crawled into bed.

"G'night, Lloyd," came the reply from across the room.

The pair entered the city of Meltokio the next day, always finding amazement at the grand architecture the city had to boast. Each time he came here, Lloyd would always find himself staring up at the amazing castle and surrounding buildings, built with utmost perfection.

Wandering along the streets, discussing the near future of where to go next, Lloyd and Sheena walked through the steady thrum of people. Passersby threw curious glances at them, noticing they were outsiders. They walked on, not giving it a second thought, already used to it at this point.

They payed no attention to what seemingly was a drunken bum, sprawled along the sidewalk, cans and garbage littered around and on top of him.

Lloyd had not noticed him, however, and tripped over the sleeping man, falling flat on his face. The man turned over and grumbled, "watch where you're going!"

Sheena helped Lloyd to his feet, who stood up brushing off the dirt. Lloyd turned back to the drunk, annoyed at the man's ignorance.

"Maybe you should - ." Lloyd stopped and turned back to the man, planning on telling what for, when he realized who he had stumbled over.

Lloyd and Sheena both cried out simultaneously, "Zelos?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

P.S. - Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try for more often.

The previous evening a party at the Great Hall in Meltokio was hosted, by the King himself, to celebrate the uniting of the two worlds. Zelos, the Chosen One, was greeted by the many joyful citizens and mob of adoring fangirls, ecstatic to be in the presence of their gorgeous here, upon his return. But most importantly, the King, welcomed back the Chosen, extending a hand of congratulations and a note of apology.

The Pope was gone and the wanted status of the Chosen was lifted. Life was good again.

People apologized constantly to him, as they shook his hand, for ever doubting the Chosen. Some clapped him on the back saying things like, "we knew you'd succeed", "I always believed in you, Chosen", and ,"we were always behind you."

After the party reached its peak and started to wind down, Zelos stumbled outside through a back door, with two attractive young women at his sides, holding his arms.

He had drank alot at the party, so had everyone else there, in fact.

The cool night air was an invigorating welcome to Zelos, who had been getting light-headed back inside.

The girls beside him clung onto his muscular arms for balance and appeared to be as intoxicated as Zelos was, if not more. They giggled like schoolgirls as he led them away from the loud building.

Zelos found a handrail along the outer garden and supported himself with it.

"Oooh, Master Zelos," the red-dressed brunette on his right cooed, "what a gorgeous night it is!" She continued to giggle incessantly.

The thinner, blue-dressed blonde gripped his left arm and put a hand to his neck, "Our hero, Master Zelos," she seemed to sway with a gentle grace as she spoke to him, "I always knew you'd save the world."

The entire evening, Zelos had been swamped by girls who worshipped him and the very ground he walked on. They couldn't stop telling him about how brave or how much of a hero he was. The whole party, however, the old Zelos would have been busy eying up all the young women, deciding which ones to take with him back to his mansion, but this time he didn't find himself romancing the ladies, he was distracted. His mind kept wandering to his friends. He wondered what they were all doing and he couldn't help but feel a little lonely without them. The emptiness he felt was more than any of those desiring women could fill.

They were all out there changing the world; Regal and Presea were rebuilding towns and cities, Genis and Raine were fighting against racism, Lloyd and Sheena were collecting all the exspheres, and what was he doing?

Zelos' head pounded. He seemed to have forgotten about the girls beside him.

"Is something wrong, Master Zelos?", the blonde asked, looking up at him alluringly.

"Of course not, my hunnies," he replied, trying to keep his usual manner, hiding his urge to throw up from all the alcohol he had unwisely consumed.

The girls rested their heads on his shoulders as they gently pulled on his sleeves to keep walking.

As they continued thier romantic moonlit walk, Zelos caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the bushes of the garden, but nothing was there. He regarded it as a result of his drunkenness.

The bushes shifted again, this time Zelos hadn't noticed. The blonde had slipped his hand down to her hips and winked at him in her seductive way that Zelos could not ignore.

"Oh, Master Zelos, are you going to show us back to your mansion?", the brunette inquired, distinctly hinting to him.

A large, arrogant grin spread across Zelos' face, "of course, only the finest place for a date with my hunnies."

All his previous worries forgotten, Zelos was now fully transfixed with the two fine beauties whom he had wrapped around him, surprisingly not fighting over him, but were just too drunk to care. The brunette started smothering him with kisses, from his shoulder to his cheek, while he slowly felt his way up the blonde's dress. She let out a giggle, caressing his chest and lost in the moment.

"Zelos..."

At first he thought one of the girls was whispering his name before he realized they were too busy to have said anything.

"Zelos..."

He looked up, alarmed that they weren't alone. He looked around searching for his caller. The girls didn't seem to notice him tense up and they apparently hadn't heard the voice neither.

The voice whispered his name a third time and he realized it had come from behind them. He immediately stopped fondling the women and turned towards the whisperer.

His movement startled the girls from their displays of affection and they looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Master Zelos?", sulked the blonde.

From the opposite direction of where they were looking, a black cloaked figure crept out of the darkness and reached out a threatening hand, grabbing the brunette tightly by the hair and throwing her to the ground with ease. The girl let out a shrill scream of pain and surprise. Zelos whirled around, the blond girl grabbed and held on to him as she started screaming and crying.

"Zelos," was all the figure growled.

"W-what do you want? Who are you?", Zelos yelled at it, clutching the panicking blonde. The brunette lay on the ground, shouting and crying incoherently shortly before she was met with a solid boot the the skull, making her suddenly still.

"No!", Zelos cried, "don't hurt them!"

"It's not them I want," the hidden attacker muttered,"you are worthless garbage." It lunged towards them, grabbing the blonde girl away before Zelos could react. She thrashed wildly before being tossed aside like a rag doll onto the hard ground.

Zelos stared in horror as the gaze of the attacker moved to him. He stood there, unable to force himself to run, his headache suddenly worsening. The attacker stepped towards him. Zelos had the urge to fight, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He could barely even stand, his knees threatening to buckle at any moment, proving to himself he was in no condition to have an advantage over the man (or possibly woman) who for some reason wanted him.

"You said you'd change, Zelos," said the cloaked figure.

Zelos was enormously confused and a tad nervous now. What the hell did this guy mean? What is he talking about? He had the sudden desire to punch the guy out, but knew better, so he turned and fled.

He ran through the faintly illuminated garden, too disoriented to know where he was. He could hear footsteps behind him, falling on the hard sidewalk. Red hair flowing behind him, he ran as fast as he could but in reality he was hardly moving at all. Suddenly out of breath, head pounding more than ever, his lungs felt like they had collapsed on him. He knew he had to keep running, there was no one here to help him. His vision started blurring and his chest hurt like hell.

Still scrambling away, with legs like rubber and faint lights ahead of him, blurring into strange patterns, he tripped and plummeted face first into a pit of blackness.

-------------------

"Zelos, what the hell are you doing?"

Sheena gave him a kick to his side and he turned over, howling in pain.

"What are you doing lying on the street?", Lloyd piped up.

Zelos slowly sat up, still clutching his side. He looked up at the two bewildered figures hovering over him, Sheena looking unimpressed.

He rubbed his head, making it look like he was trying to remember how he had gotten to the side of a street. The memory of the night before remained hazy, save for the cloaked chaser, pursuing him through the dark, was the part that was all too clear. He chose not to think about it.

Brushing off the dirt and garbage, Zelos unsteadily got to his feet.

"Must have been a rough night," he muttered, "party at the Hall, last night."

"Then how did you get all the way here?", Lloyd notioned to the former Chosen's uncomfortable looking choice for a nap.

Zelos changed the subject, not wishing to disscuss his ordeal. "So, how is the exsphere hunt going for you guys?" He nodded towards Sheena, "I see your still looking as gorgeous as always."

"Shut it, Zelos!"

Zelos promptly received a well-aimed slap to the head.

"It's called a compliment!", he whined.

Lloyd stifled a laugh behind his hand.

-------------------

Lloyd stuffed his mouth with pastries, freshly served by Sebastien, Zelos' personal butler, as the three companions sat at an elegant dining table in Zelos' mansion.

"So," Zelos said cheerfully,"what do you guys have planned for today? Visit the castle? Watch some fights at the Coliseum?"

Sheena looked somewhat irritated about the idea of spending the day with Zelos, which she had assumed she would never have to do again. She despised having to habitually check behind her to see whether he was sauntering behind her with a stupid grin as he eyed her up and down. These altercations would routinely end up with a certain red-head receiving a punch, slap, or kick. This had already happened once so far today.

"You know, Zelos," Sheena said, "we aren't staying long. We have places to go, things to do."

"I know, I know. But we should spend this one together," he pleaded. "Me, Lloyd, my best bud, and Sheena, my best hunny. Just like old times!"

Sheena rolled her eyes.

Thinking it would be fun to take a day off the journey, Lloyd agreed, forcing Sheena to join in as well.

"Great!", Zelos jumped up, grabbing both by the arms, he spurted to the door out into the sunny paradise of Meltokio.

-------------------

They spent the entire day in Meltokio, despite Sheena arguing that the day could be better passed by continuing on their journey, but denying to Lloyd that it was just a ploy to get away from Zelos.

At a sidewalk stand, Lloyd went to buy Sheena some chocolates, but, before he could pay, Zelos stepped in front of him and bought them along with a bunch for a group of cute girls huddled around nearby, giggling and sneaking glances at the famous red-head. This gift caused several faces to blush and turn red.

Walking along the streets lined with stores, Sheena quickly excused herself to use the restroom. Zelos, seizing the chance, pulled Lloyd aside. "I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

Lloyd was caught off guard, "um, uh, okay."

"Listen," Zelos started, the hint of laughter and enjoyment in his voice gone from earlier. Lloyd became curious as to what had caused the change of tone.

"Lloyd, I've been thinking," his eyes moved to the ground as he seemed to search for the words he wanted to say. "Ever since the journey ended, I've been thinking that I shouldn't be going back to my old life. I mean, not having the burden of being the Chosen anymore is awesome, but I just feel that I need to go out there and do something. You know, change the world, like all you guys are doing. And what have I been doing lately? Nothing, and I feel like I should be doing something."

Lloyd remained silent, letting him voice whatever was troubling him.

"Lloyd, your exsphere journey was a great idea and I want to help get rid of them for the sake of all the ones who lost their lives. I think it's an awesome idea, if I do say so myself. Zelos, saviour of the world, on a journey with his faithful sidekick and his favorite hunny! What do you think?"

"Are you serious?", Lloyd asked, slightly taken aback by Zelos' request. He actually wanted to come on the journey too? Zelos was one of his best friends, and darn it, he even saved all their lives back at the Tower of Salvation, something Lloyd would never forget. Lloyd was flattered by him asking to be a part of their journey, but gee, Sheena wouldn't be too happy to hear this...

"You actually want to come with us?"

"Of course I do, but I know you'll have to talk to Sheena about it. I know she won't like the idea at first, but I was hoping you'd convince her for me." He gave Lloyd a wink.

"Listen", Lloyd accused, "if this is one of your schemes to get close to Sheena, she's not interested."

"No, no, no! That wasn't my intention at all. Lloyd, have you been listening to a word i've said? Besides, I would never do that, I know you two have a thing-"

"What?" Lloyd interupted, "what 'thing'? We don't have a 'thing'!"

"Oh, come on, Lloyd, it's obvious isn't it?" Gee, he thought, will those two ever confess how they feel to each other, or am I going to have to help them. "Maybe I could give you a few pointers too."

"Zelos!"

Zelos laughed and Lloyd was ready to whack him for making fun of him and Sheena. Did he have to act like he knew everything?

"Just kidding, bud. But don't worry, " he clamped a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "I'll give you guys your privacy and stay out of your way, " he winked and gave a grin.

Lloyd contemplated the issue of punching Zelos in the stomach.

"By the way, you can tell Sheena that if I ever get to be too much of an inconvenience, she can feel free to give me the boot whenever she wants and I'll leave. So how about it?"

"Well," Lloyd gave in, "I'll talk to her about it. But Zelos, if that's what you feel you want to do, then I'll be glad to have you along."

Zelos whooped with joy and bear-hugged Lloyd, who pushed him off embarassingly.

Lloyd didn't have a problem with Zelos accompanying them, except for the fact he had loved being alone together with Sheena. Lloyd enjoyed being together with her, it brought him more happiness than anything else in the world. Sure, Zelos could tag along, they would never have to experience any boredom whatsoever with him around, as long as Sheena doesn't murder him eventually.


End file.
